Rinai Hujan
by miisakura
Summary: Semua berawal dan berakhir bersama rinai hujan...


Bleach punya om tite loh..  
Mii cuma pinjem karakternya aja..

Warning: AU, OOC, dan banyak banget yang lainnya. Tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

Haloo…

Mii muncul kembali…

Suasana mendung-mendung galau seharian ini bikin tangan gatel nulis fic…

Dan jadilah fic galau ini…

Oh, iya.. ini dibuat berdasarkan sudut pandang orang ketiga…

Selamat membaca ^^

.

Rinai Hujan©miisakura  
.

Aku tahu kebahagiaan itu memenuhi relung-relung jiwamu. Tentu saja. Dari cara tersenyummu saja kau seperti mampu menularkan bahagia itu ke semua orang. Siapa yang tidak akan gembira coba jika kau melihat di sebrang sana pembawa hatimu telah mantap untuk mengambilmu dari orang tuamu, menjadikanmu bagian dari dirinya.

Kau masih tetap melangkah mantap. Menapak satu-satu jalan menuju altar, menuju kehidupanmu selanjutnya bersama sang kekasih hati. Sebenarnya kau sedikit kesal dengan tingkah kekanakan ayahmu, Byakuya Kuchiki, yang sepertinya sengaja membuatmu berjalan seperti siput. Seolah tak rela putri kebanggaannya menjadi milik orang lain dan mencoba untuk mengulur waktu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Restunya tetap kau butuhkan untuk membentuk rumah tangga yang harmonis kelak. Doa orang tua kan doa paling mujarab. Dan lagi meski kau tahu pasti keinginan terbesar ayahmu untuk membawamu lari dari pernikahan ini, toh dia tetap mengiringimu berjalan menuju altar untuk memberikanmu kepada calon suamimu. Itu tandanya ayahmu benar-benar mencintaimu. Ia mengalah demi dirimu.

Setelah tanganmu berpindah dari genggaman ayahmu kau menoleh pria paruh baya kepala keluara Kuchiki itu dan mendapati bahagia dan kesepian terajut menjadi satu dalam ekspresinya yang langka. Ada sedikit sedih menyelinap dalam hatimu saat kau pikir kau harus meninggalkan pria itu. Setelah kehilangan ibumu, kini dia harus kehilanganmu. Sungguh malang nasib ayahmu itu.

Genggaman yang menguat pada jemari halusmu yang tertutup sarung tangan putih berenda menyadarkanmu akan duniamu. Dunia dimana kau ingin hidup di dalamnya. Dunia bersama pria ini. Dia si calon suami.

Kau berpaling. Menatap satu-satunya pria yang kau cintai melebihi dirimu sendiri. Kau meneliti wajahnya, hal yang tak pernah bosan kau lakukan. Semua yang ada padanya memang benar-benar mencandu. Tatapan matanya, senyumnya, bahkan rambut jingga menterengnya. Kau menyukai semuanya. Dia benar-benar bahan adiktif untukmu.

Entah mengapa ingatan-ingatan masa lalu terputar otomatis dalam kepalamu. Ingatan tentang bagaimana gigihnya dia mencari alasan untuk mendekatimu.

Pria bodoh. Itulah julukanmu untuknya setelah kau mengetahui interaksi pertamamu dengannya sudah direncanakan. Dia pura-pura terjebak hujan di sekolah hanya untuk menaungimu dengan jaketnya agar bisa mencapai halte bus di tikungan jalan. Meski pada akhirnya kalian tak benar-benar selamat dari guyuran air langit itu. Dan dia, yang tenyata tidak kuat dengan dingin, akhirnya terserang flu berat dan membuatmu merasa bersalah hingga kau memutuskan untuk menjenguknya. Dan setelahnya kalian menjadi dekat. Sebuah keberuntungan dalam kemalangannya.

Tiga bulan setelah dia nekat meninju ayahmu karena sebuah kesalahpahaman, ayahmu menyerah pada kegigihannya dan merestui kalian. Memang tidak mudah meyakinkannya karena kesan pertama sudah sedemikian buruk. Dia meninju ayahmu hanya karena penampilan ayahmu terlihat seperti yakuza yang berniat menculikmu untuk diperdagangkan. Dia bodoh. Aku setuju denganmu soal itu.

Persiapan pernikahan kalian juga bukan masa-masa yang mudah mengingat kau adalah keluarga bangsawan terkemuka. Detail-detail aturan kecil yang tidak penting terkadang membuatmu kesal, tapi kau sangat menikmatinya.

Butuh enam bulan untuk persiapan total pernikahan kalian. Waktu yang terlalu lama menurutmu. Kau sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar untuk menyandang status Nyonya Kurosaki. Namun kau tetap bersabar karena kau yakin kesabaran akan berbuah manis pada akhirnya. Hingga disinilah kau sekarang. Menikmati buah kesabaranmu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," suara khas priamu menggelitik indera pendengaranmu sebelum akhirnya sapuan lembut menyentuh bibirmu. Kau bahkan tidak ingat kalau kau sudah menjawab sumpah pernikahanmu dengan suara super lantang dan sedikit memalukan. Aku tahu itu tidak penting bagimu. Satu-satunya yang kau pedulikan adalah dia milikmu dan dunia tahu itu.

Malam pertamamu selalu menjadi misteri. Saat ditanya tentang itu kau hanya berkedip lucu dan berkata, "itu rahasia."

Tapi siapa sih yang tidak bisa menebak betapa luar biasanya 'itu' bagimu dengan melihat aura bunga-bunga yang selalu kau pancarkan? Aku yakin kau selalu dilimpahi cinta suamimu yang terlihat tak pernah kehabisan. Dan cintamu untuknya juga terus bertambah setiap harinya. Aku tahu itu.

Hari-hari penuh cinta kalian terus berlanjut hingga kau tahu kau tengah mengandung. Buah cintamu dan suami oranye-mu kini bertumbuh dalam rahimmu. Kau harus rela diikuti suamimu kemana pun kaki kecilmu melangkah. Dan kau pun berubah menjadi manja. Tidak jarang suami jerukmu berkeliaran tengah malam untuk mencarikan apa yang kau minta. Sorot mata bahagia yang dipancarkan suamimu membuatmu sadar ia sama sekali tak keberatan kau perlakukan sedikit semena-mena.

Tapi, kebahagiaanmu harus ternoda. Bayimu, bayi perempuan kalian lahir tak sempurna. Thalasemia, penyakit yang merenggut kebebasan bayimu. Kelainan genetik pada sel darah merah membuat bayimu harus melakukan transfusi darah secara berkala.

Tapi kalian tak putus asa. Selama masih ada jalan untuk membuat bayi kalian hidup, kalian melakukan apapun yang kalian bisa. Kalian merawat bayi kalian dengan penuh kasih dan penuh kehati-hatian. Dia tumbuh sehat meski tampak tirus dan sedikit lemah.

Ternyata kesedihan masih menuntut porsi yang lebih besar darimu. Kabar mengejutkan itu datang padamu. Ayah tercintamu meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan dan kau ditendang dari silsilah keluarga Kuchiki. Aku tahu kau begitu terpukul. Bukan karena keluarga bodoh yang sejak awal tak menyukai ibumu yang berasal dari kasta rendah. Sama sekali tidak, tapi karena meninggalnya ayahmu. Kau tidak percaya pria gagah itu pergi meninggalkanmu. Namun kau harus merelakan. Itu yang terbaik untuk ayahmu. Kesepiannya bertahun-tahun terobati karena dia bisa bertemu ibumu di surga sana.

Walaupun hidup tanpa donasi dari ayahmu sedikit sulit untuk kalian kau tak mengeluh. Tapi aku tahu itu berat untukmu. Kau selalu murung saat waktu-waktu mendekati saat putrimu harus kembali ke dokter. Sejauh ini Ichigo-mu masih bisa menanganinya.

Lagi-lagi. Lagi-lagi masalah enggan menjauh darimu. Perusahaan tempat suamimu bekerja melakukan restrukturisasi besar-besaran. Dan suamimu termasuk salah satu yang terkena pemutusan hubungan kerja. Kau tidak mengerti, padahal suamimu adalah karyawan terulet yang mungkin dimiliki perusahaan.

Kau mulai sedikit gamang. Kau bingung bagaimana nanti jika saatnya putrimu harus kontrol ke dokter. Biaya untuk hal-hal seperti itu tidak murah. Susu dan kebutuhan lainnya sudah mulai menipis.

Sore itu, saat rinai hujan terdengar kau berniat berbicara pada suamimu tentang keinginanmu untuk bekerja, memanfaatkan ijazah strata satu ekonomi milikmu. Kau tahu pembicaraan itu tidak akan mudah. Selama ini suamimu tidak pernah mengizinkanmu untuk bekerja. Dia berpikir itu adalah tanggung jawabnya sepenuhnya. Namun kau harus tetap mencoba.

Ternyata, prinsipnya masih belum berubah. Dia menentang keras permintaanmu. Pembicaraan hati-hati berubah menjadi perdebatan cukup sengit. Itu kali pertama kalian bertengkar. Kau berpikir suamimu egois. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki lebih dipentingkannya ketimbang keadaan keluargamu. Egois!

Setelah kau meneriakkan kata itu di depannya, suamimu marah besar. Ia pergi dengan membanting pintu. Kau menangis. Pikiranmu kalut. Hujan di luar sana juga seakan mengejekmu. Kau benci itu.

Suara tangisan putrimu yang berusia satu tahun itu mengusikmu. Kau berusaha menenangkannya di tengah derai airmatamu sendiri. Apapun yang kau lakukan putrimu tidak juga menghentikan tangisnya. Kau tahu dia haus, tapi susu untuknya hanya bersisa kaleng kosong.

Kau kesal. Pikiranmu sudah tidak pada jalurnya lagi. Kau mengambil bantal besar disisimu untuk menghentikan tangis putrimu. Kau tak perduli saat tangisnya malah semakin keras, kau tak peduli saat dia meronta-ronta untuk lepas darimu. Saat dia benar-benar sudah tidak bergerak lagi kau tersadar. Tanganmu gemetar saat mengangkat bantal itu. Kau takut hal yang ada dipikiranmu itu nyata.

Kau menyentuh lembut pipi tirus putrimu. Tanganmu terus menelusuri garis wajahnya hingga sampai di depan hidungnya. Tidak ada angin yang keluar dari sana. Kau panik. Airmatamu kembali menderas. Kau memeluknya erat sambil terus bergumam minta maaf. Semuanya milikmu hilang. Suamimu sudah pergi dan membencimu. Kini putrimu juga pergi. Kau merasa hampa.

Kau meletakkan putrimu di atas bantal dan menyelimutinya agar dia tidur dengan tenang. Gunting yang menyembul di buffet tv menarik perhatianmu. Kau penasaran bagaimana rasanya bila benda tajam itu menggores permukaan kulitmu. Apa rasa sakitnya akan menghilangkan sakit di hatimu? Kau benar-benar penasaran.

Satu kali. Darah memuncrat kemana-mana, tapi kau belum merasakan apapun. Kau berpikir itu aneh. Kau mencoba lagi. Dua, tiga, empat tusukan tepat di pergelangan tanganmu. Kau mulai merasa pusing. Seiring dengan bertambah derasnya aliran darahmu. Kau mencoba berbaring tepat di samping putrimu. Mengelus lagi pipinya yang mulai memucat. Ah, kau mulai mengantuk. Kau menutup matamu dan melihat putrimu disana. Dia terlihat berbeda. Terlihat lebih sehat. Kau tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan putrimu. Yang kurang dari kebahagiaanmu ini hanyalah kehadiran suamimu yang tengah berlari-lari di tengah hujan untuk kembali ke sisimu. Kau tahu tapi kau tak menunggunya karena kau ingin dia bahagia.

.

.

.

Fin

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

Sedikit informasi soal thalasemia. Secara medis thalasemia adalah penyakit kelainan darah yang ditandai dengan kondisi sel darah merah mudah rusak atau umurnya lebih pendek dari sel darah normal (normalnya 120 hari). Hal ini diakibatkan karena ketidakseimbangan pembuatan dan produksi salah satu dari ke 4 rantai asam amino yang berfungsi membentuk hemoglobin (HB).

.

Miisakura 17 Juni 2013


End file.
